


the shape of you (in me)

by Imiaslavie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (with a tongue), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, M/M, Monster Logan, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Wet & Messy, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: "Roman, slower...." Logan chastises, but his voice is all but gentle purring. His palms are resting on the sides of Roman's thighs, blunted claws of his long fingers digging into the flesh. Roman knows it takes a lot of effort on Logan's part to just stay still, waiting while Roman lowers himself on his cock at his own pace.Or: Roman gets absolutely wrecked by a huge monster Logan.





	the shape of you (in me)

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is 1.5 times bigger than average human, has claws, horns, tail, is scaled, strong, huge cock... Basically, he is a monster snack.
> 
> Dedicated to someone who has almost lost their view of their true self in times of fighting great obstacles (numerous obstacles... some might say there was, say, whole 17 of them...).
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Roman chokes, gasping for air. His whole body trembles with effort, fingers holding weaker and weaker onto Logan's shoulders, thighs shaking, muscles playing under his skin.

No matter how long and well they prep, it's never easy to fit Logan's cock into him in its entire length.

“Roman, slower....” Logan chastises, but his voice is all but gentle purring. His palms are resting on the sides of Roman's thighs, blunted claws of his long fingers digging into the flesh. Roman knows it takes a lot of effort on Logan's part to just stay still, waiting while Roman lowers himself on his cock at his own pace. He smiles weakly, the smile quickly dying as the tip of Logan's tail teasingly drags along the half-hard length of Roman's cock and pushes into the slit for a moment.

Even if Roman could just slide down in one go — he wouldn't.

He loves feeling each bump on the underside of Logan's cock brush against his rim with each taken-in inch. He loves hearing Logan's breath hitch, a deep rumbling sound coming from his throat. He loves seeing the hunger on Logan's face as his gaze roams over Roman's body: the sweat-covered skin, the bite-marks covering his neck, how muscles in his stomach twitch... how the stomach stretches until Logan can see the unmistakable shape of his cock.

Roman's hands give out, losing their grip, and Logan is quick to move his hands up to Roman's waist, steadying him. Roman cries out, feeling the bumps on Logan's cock brush against his prostate. It's so, so god-fucking good... He knows he still hasn't taken everything in. But he doesn't have any strength left, shaking bonelessly in Logan's strong grip.

Roman leans in and leaves a sloppy kiss against Logan's mouth, drags his tongue across the seam of his lips.

“Help me to...” he croaks out, breathing wetly onto Logan's skin. “Please...”

Logan lets out a low growl, crushing his lips against Roman in a forceful kiss, his tongue sliding between Roman's lips. Roman moans, a weak muffled sound, swallowing with effort when Logan's tongue fills his mouth, so thick and slick, and then pushes further into Roman's throat. Roman's eyes fill with tears, and he barely can hold them open. And when Logan's palms begin pushing his body down by the hips, agonizingly slowly, his vision blurs until he can no longer make out the intricate pattern of the scales covering Logan's skin.

Roman's hole burns with an unpleasant but bearable pain that he knows will go away soon. They stretched him really well, first Logan relaxing him by thoroughly eating him out, and then by making him take four of his fingers, all the way to the knuckles.

Logan rolls his hips up, his cock now fully situated inside Roman. And Roman feels so, so, so full, his hole, his stomach, his throat...It always makes his head spin in lust.

Logan makes slow circular motions with his hips, letting Roman get used to the feeling. When the burning almost completely passes, Roman weakly taps his fingers twice somewhere against Logan's ribs, telling him it's okay... And even though he gives the command, the first thrust takes him by surprise, making his eyes water even harder. Logan doesn't give him any more time to adjust, quickly establishing a steady rhythm of bucking his hips _and_ guiding Roman up and down, making each thrust almost too powerful. The slide is easy, wet slurpy sounds of Logan's precum, just as creamy as his cum, leaking generously from Roman's hole, filling his mind with beautiful images of the mess they must create. Gathering all his strength, Roman lifts his hand and puts his palm over the bulge in his stomach, moaning when he feels the movement under his skin.

Logan must have noticed his movement, for he lets out a low rumbling sound from his throat, a demonic lustful purr. And then his tongue starts fucking Roman's throat, making Roman's jaw ache pleasantly and spit trail down his chin. Each desperate sound he makes is muffled, be it a cry when bumps of Logan's cock rub against his prostate, be it a whimper when Logan's tail tries to push in past the rim of his hole, be it broken sob when Logan's claws trail lightly over his spine. The sensations are so overwhelming, overlapping over each other, it's almost as if his orgasm is almost there, just a couple of thrust away... But Logan's clever tail tightens itself around the base of Roman's cock, and if Roman could talk, he would cry and desperately beg for a release.

Still, pleasure builds up, Roman's breathing betraying him. He manages to tap thrice against Logan's skin and then chokes as Logan's tongue leaves his mouth, a thick line of spit connecting their lips. Roman is given just the smallest reprieve before Logan starts fucking into him even faster, intent on getting Roman to scream. And scream Roman does, wild and lost, his cries becoming hoarser by a second.

Logan's hold on his hips tightens, and a wave of heat pulses through Roman, the knowledge that Logan is close, so very close... Roman erratically rubs his palm over his stomach, over the whole length of the cock buried into him…

The tail tightens its grip on Roman's cock — and abruptly lets go. Orgasm instantly shoots through him, blinding him, making his body lock up. He whimpers softly, feeling Logan's cock pulse inside of him, spilling cum into him, load after load. Roman weakly rolls his hips, rests both his palms over the lower half of his stomach... He... He can feel it growing. The thought of being filled with Logan's cum that much is so arousing it makes his spent cock twitch weakly.

Logan's lips are on his, gentle, and Roman smiles into a kiss, smiles at the sensation of Logan's heated palms gliding over his sweaty skin.

“Plug, please?” Roman asks softly. Logan nods, leaving a small kiss at the corner of Roman's mouth, reaches somewhere under the pillows with one hand and then hooks both his hands under Roman's hips, slowly lifting him up. Roman hisses at the feeling but helps as much as he can, trying to stand on his knees. When it's just the wide head of the cock still left inside of Roman, Logan deftly pushes in the plug, the size just right for Roman's stretched loose hole. Roman whimpers at the cold metal, and then shudders when Logan's cock completely slides out of him. He feels so empty now…

Logan's strong hands make quick work of moving Roman, making him lie down on Logan's chest. Roman exhales, wrapping his arms under his stomach, warm and swollen, full of Logan' cum. Logan's hands lay over his in an embrace. Roman can feel Logan’s heart thump powerfully.

Logan’s tail wraps around Roman’s thigh, making Roman smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Monsters, guys.
> 
> Also like, when I decided to write this, I thought, 'let's do 150-200 words of pure fucking'. And then I got carried away. As usual. Because bellies....


End file.
